Trust Me
by MichikoHayakawa
Summary: Pertemuan yang di awali Voli dan di akhiri dengan apa yang di namakan Cinta. Musim semi untuk kisah Cinta Kageyama pun akhirnya datang. /Bad Summary/KagefemHina/Don't like Don't Read


_**Trust Me**_

 **Disclaimer:**

Haikyuu!

Furudate Haruichi Trust Me Michiko Hayakawa

 **Warning!**

Yaoi/BL Content, Gender Bender Version

 **Rate :T**

 **Genre:**

Romance, Hurt

 **Pair:**

Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyou[KageHina]

 **(Selamat Membaca** **)**

Pemuda bersurai hitam kelam berjalan di koridor sekolah yang kini menuju halaman belakang. Banyak tatapan dari berbagai arah saat pemuda itu lewat. Dari tatapan ngeri, takut, dan juga kagum.

Entah pemuda itu cuek atau gak peka. Dia hanya berjalan lurus sedikit cepat, tidak memperdulikan yang lain dan hanya berjalan menuju halaman belakang.

Kageyama Tobio, murid ajaran baru di kelas mengikuti kegiatan klub voli dengan posisi sebagai Setter. Dengan Tinggi: 180cm , berat: 66kg , lahir: 22 desember. Btw makanan favorite nya Pork Curry dengan telur di atasnya.

Ah, maaf terlalu detail.

Anyway, pemuda Ikemen garang satu ini tidak memikirkan yang lain kecuali Volly Ball. Pendekatan? Tidak. Pacaran? Tidak. Film porno? Ti- mungkin saja iya. Demi kebutuhan pribadi. Hehehe. :v

Padahal sudah banyak sekali _Love Letter_ yang selalu bersumpek-sumpek di lokernya, _Love Confession_ di taman belakang sekolah, ataupun gadis-gadis bersikap manis yang sengaja membuatkan Bento ataupun Kue untuknya.

Tapi ini Kageyama Tobio, di terima okelah. Tapi dia tidak tau _Deep Meaning_ nya. Jadilah usaha gadis-gadis itu yang sia-sia sekaligus bego.

Lupakan itu. Kita ikuti saja pemuda yang menjadi semua permasalahan di atas.

Dia sudah sampai di halaman belakang, mendekati mesin penjual otomatis yang nangkring di pojokan. Memasukkan uang koin dan memilih Yogurt stroberi sebagai pilihannya.

Di buka dan di hesap minuman kesukaannya itu, dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

TUK

Langkahnya berhenti saat melihat sebuah bola voli yang bergelinding dengan jarak yang tidak jauh darinya.

Lalu seorang gadis bersurai oranye di ikat yang berlari kecil mengambil bola itu lalu memeluknya erat.

'Apa dia bermain voli?' batinnya seraya terus menatap gadis itu. Jika saja gadis itu tidak berhubungan dengan voli, Kageyama sudah pergi sejak tadi.

"Hikss.. hikss.."

Kageyama terkejut saat mendengar isakan dari gadis voli yang sejak tadi di peluknya semakin di eratkan. Isakan gadis itu semakin nyaring. Karena penasaran, dan merasa sedikit simpati. Kageyama berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Hoi!"

Gadis itu terkejut dan menatap kageyama yang kini juga memasang wajah kaget. Wajah gadis itu sedikit 'acak-acakan' karena baru menangis, dan lagi air mata belepotan ke mana-mana.

Gadis itu hendak pergi meninggalkan kageyama, namun kageyama memegang tangannya tanpa pikir panjang.'… apa yang kulakukan?' Tanya dirinya sendiri dengan tindakan-tanpa-pikir yang dia lakukan.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" gadis itu menarik tangannya paksa. Lengan yang kecil dengan tenaga yang lemah. Ini pertama kalinya kageyama merasakan menyentuh seorang gadis. Bukan pertama sih, tapi ibunya bukan gadis lagi.

Cukup lama dengan keheningan, kageyama pun bicara."Apa kamu menyukai Voli?" Tanya kageyama tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu berhenti meronta dan menatap kageyama tak percaya. Namun detik kemudian dia mengangguk,"Ya, aku menyukainya. Aku sangat suka bermain Voli. Tapi…"

Gadis itu menunduk, kageyama menatapnya bingung. Setelah sekian lama keheningan, akhirnya gadis itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"..aku tidak bisa bermain lagi.." jawab gadis itu . air matanya tumpah. Melihat itu kageyama kebingungan.

"Kenapa? Padahal kamu suka bermain voli."

Gadis itu menatap kageyama sedih, senyuman di berikannya namun kageyama tau gadis itu memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tersenyum. "Kakiku… sudah tidak sanggup mendukung ku. Kakiku cedera saat aku mengikuti pertandingan nasional, namun karena pendaratan yang fatal. Kakiku pun mengalami cedera dan aku tidak bisa bermain. Walau sudah sembuh sekali pun, efek dari cedera itu masih ada. Walaupun aku masih ingin bermain, tidakkah menurutmu aku hanya akan menjadi beban bagi teman setim ku?"

Kageyama terdiam. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dia sudah menginjak ranjau. Sekarang dia membuat kenangan pahit gadis itu kembali karena kesalahan dirinya. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

".. wa-walaupun kamu tidak bisa bermain lagi. Kecintaan mu pada voli adalah kenangan yang berharga. Aku tau, tidak bermain saat kamu menyukainya adalah hal yang sulit. Aku juga.. sangat mengerti perasaan itu." Ucapnya ragu. Setidaknya dia mengerti perasaan gadis itu. Dia juga walau hanya sehari tidak bisa berpisah dengan bola voli.

"… apa kamu bermain voli juga?"

Kageyama mengangguk, melihat itu gadis itu tersenyum. Cuma perasaan Kageyama atau memang dia merasa gelisah sekarang?

Tiba-tiba gadis itu memegang tangan kageyama dan menggerakkannya selayaknya sedang berjabat tangan. "Namaku Hinata Shoyou. Kelas 1-1"

"Aku Kageyama, Kageyama tobio. Kelas 1-3. Aku Setter di klub Voli."

"Setter ya? Hebat!"

TENG TENG TENG

"Ah, sudah bell. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Kageyama!" Hinata berlari meninggalkan Kageyama. Kageyama menatap kepergian Hinata , dia pun berbalik dan menuju kelasnya.

"Hinata Shoyou… sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya. Dimana ya?"

.

Kageyama sampai di kelasnya, di lihat papan tulis yang bertulis 'Free'. Sepertinya guru mereka tidak akan masuk hari ini. Dia pun menuju bangkunya lalu mengeluarkan majalah olahraga bulan ini. Tidak perduli/nyadar siswi kelasnya yang sepertinya berencana mendekatinya.

"Aku melihat Hinata hari ini, dia benar-benar manis!"

"Kamu benar! Aku lihat dia melompat-lompat di kelasnya. Jika saja roknya terakngkat lebih ke atas! Aku ingin lihat celana dalamnya!"

"Kamu mesum bung!"

Pemuda-pemuda itu tertawa. Kageyama menatap mereka bingung, dia tidak salah dengar kan? Dia mendengar nama Hinata di sebut-sebut.

"Hoi!"

Pemuda-pemuda itu menatap Kageyama ngeri, pemuda bersurai hitam itu berdiri di depan mereka.

"A-ada apa?"

Kageyama menarik kursi paling dekat dengannya lalu duduk,"Siapa Hinata yang kalian bicarakan?"

Pemuda-pemuda itu saling menatap, detik kemudian mereka bicara santai. Ternyata kageyama punya ketertarikan yang sama dengan mereka. Mereka pun lega.

"Hinata Shoyou, kelas 1-3. Dia terkenal di kelas 1."

"Terkenal? Kenapa?"

"Kamu tidak tau? Dia benar-benar manis. Banyak sekali yang menyukainya, ada rumor kakak kelas 3 yang menyatakan cinta pada Hinata tapi di tolak."

Kageyam terkejut mendengarnya, ternyata Hinata populer juga. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Dia terlalu focus dengan kegaiatannya, yaitu bermain voli.

"Kenapa Kageyama? Tumben kamu terlihat tertarik dengan topic seperti ini."

Kageyama menatap salah satu teman sekelasnya itu,"Aku hanya sering mendengar namanya saja, karena itu aku penasaran." Kageyama bangkit lalu kembali ke bangkunya.

Pemuda-pemuda itu angkat bahu lalu kembali bicara.

'Hinata Shoyou… hahh.. aku benar-benar mengingat namanya sekarang.'

.

"Kageyama!"

Kageyama menoleh, ternyata Hinata. Gadis itu berlari mendekati Kageyama, "Kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke halaman belakang."

"Ne, bagaimana kalau kamu memberi toss padaku. Kamu mau kan?"

Kageyama menatap Hinata bingung,"Kenapa?"

Hinata tersenyum lebar,"Kamu setter bukan? Aku ingin memukul bola dengan umpan darimu. Ayolah! Ya, ya, ya!"Hinata menarik tangan Kageyama, kageyama menghela nafas panjang.

"Iya akan aku lempar. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku Dumbass!"

Hinata tersenyum puas,"Ah, jangan memanggilku Dumbass!"

Kageyama menyeringai,"Sekali ku panggil Dumbass, aku akan terus memanggil mu Dumbass" dia pun berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang kesal.

"Bakageyama!" gumam Hinata kesal lalu mengikuti langkah Kageyama.

.

BUM

Hinata melompat dan memukul umpan dari Kageyama, Kageyama menatap Hinata tak percaya. 'Lompatannya benar-benar tinggi..'

Kedua mata Hinata berbinar-binar,"Waah! Aku suka perasaan ini!" ucapnya senang.

Kageyama memungut bolanya lalu menatap Hinata,' Pantas saja kakinya cedera, lompatannya terlalu tinggi.' Batinnya merasa simpati pada gadis itu.

"Ne, kageyama"

"Hm?"

Hinata berjalan mendekati kageyama,"Sejak kapan kamu suka bermain voli?"

Kageyama Nampak berpikir,"Sejak SD mungkin."

"Kenapa kamu memilih menjadi Setter? Tidakkah menurutmu menjadi Ace lebih keren?"

Kageyama memutar bola matanya,"Aku rasa kata-kata Ace itu bodoh Dumbass."

Hinata menatap kesal kageyama seraya mengembungkan kedua pipinya,"Ace itu keren! Dia menjadi pusat perhatian, dia memukul bola lalu GUAAA dan melewati para Bloker dengan BAAM!"

Kageyama sweatdrop, pengucapannya memang tidak masuk akal. Tapi kageyama mengerti apa yang Hinata ingin jelaskan. Kageyama duduk di tangga, di lempar bola voli ke atas lalu di tangkapnya, hal itu di lakukan olehnya berkali-kali.

"Aku menjadi Setter karena kagum dengan permainan Senior ku di SMP"

"Senior?"

Kageyama mengangguk,"Saat aku melihatnya memberi umpan pada teman setim ku, aku merasa dia terlihat keren. Perasaan memberi umpan lalu tepat pada Middle Bloker atau Ace sekali pun, dan membuatnya berhasil mencetak angka. Tidakkah menurutmu itu keren?" kageyama menatap Hinata semangat.

Hinata terkejut namun dia tersenyum lebar,"Ya! Apalagi saat lawan tidak sadar dengan rencana yang kita buat! Aku suka reaksi mereka dan saat terkagum-kagum"

"Ya, kamu benar."

Entah berapa lama mereka seperti itu, sampai akhirnya bel berbunyi mengharuskan mereka berpisah.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Kageyama. Beri aku toss lagi ya besok!"

"Kalau aku mau Dumbass"

Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berlari menuju kelasnya, kageyama tersenyum kecil melihatnya lalu kembali.

.

.

"Ka-ge-ya-MA!"

Kageyama terkejut dan menatap sang pelaku pengejutan, dan di sampingnya Hinata tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Dumbass?"

"Hehehe, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

"Kamu bisa lihat kan? Aku baru saja membeli roti." Kageyama membawa roti Yakisoba dan Sandwich di tangannya, tak lupa Yogurt Stroberi.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? Aku membawa bekalku hari ini."Hinata memperlihatkan Kotak bento yang di baluti kain biru dengan symbol kotak-kotak.

Kageyama Nampak berpikir, "Baiklah."

"Yay! Ayo, kita kea tap sekolah. Di sana pasti tidak ada orang."

Hinata berjalan lebih dahulu, Kageyama hanya menatapnya dari belakang. Gadis di depannya itu semangat seperti biasa.

.

"Itadakimasu!"

Hinata melahap Sosis gurita nya. Di sampinya, kageyama sedang mengunyah Roti Yakisoba yang sudah dia makan setengah. Di lihatnya isi bento Hinata, Sosis Gurita dan Bola daging. Terlihat seperti menu bento laki-laki.

"Kamu mau Kageyama?"

Kageyama menatap Hinata, "Aku.."

"Kamu terlihat seperti ingin mencicipinya, Aa!" Hinata mengambil salah satu Bola dagingnya lalu mendekatkannya kea rah mulut Kageyama.

Awalnya Kageyama ragu, namun di buka mulutnya perlahan. Menerima bola daging yang ternyata enak juga di indra pengecapannya.

"Enak bukan? Aku membuatnya, ya Kaa-san juga membantuku membuatnya sih. Tapi besok aku akan membuatnya sendiri, siap-siap merasakan keenakan Bola Daging special Hinata!"

Kageyama menatapnya menantang,"Hm, aku tidak yakin Dumbass. Kemungkinan Bola daging special Hinata itu akan meracuniku."

"Hmp! Awas saja kalau rasanya enak Kageyama! "

"Heh, buktikan masakanmu enak Dumbass." Entah mengapa Kageyama mulai terbawa Suasana. Sejak kapan dia seperti ini?

Hinata memakan bekalnya sedikit terburu-buru,"Lihat saja, aku akan membuatmu mengatakan rasanya enak."

Kageyama menyeringai, di lahapnya Roti Yakisobanya sampai Habis.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

Kageyama diam seraya sweatdrop, sejak tadi Hinata hanya diam duduk dengan wajah kesal bercampur sedih. Kageyama mengambil kesimpulan bahwa percobaan Hinata membuat Bola Daging sendiri gagal.

"…Tertawa saja kalau kamu mau.." gumam hinata membuat Kageyama menghela nafas panjang. Kageyama duduk di sebelah Hinata. Dilihatnya bola daging yang berwarna coklat kehitaman. Ya, seperti dugaannya.

Dilihatnya Hinata yang terlihat sangat kesal namun terlihat lebih seperti ingin menangis. Jujur saja, dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Di ambilnya sumpit lalu mengambil bola daging itu satu.

"Apa yang kamu lakuka-"

Kageyama memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, Hinata menatapnya tak percaya. Sekarang dia khawatir. Kalau Kageyama sakit perut bagaimana? Walaupun dia yakin tidak memasukkan bumbu-bumbu aneh ke dalam kecuali bahan-bahan sesuai resep yang ibunya berikan.

Nyam nyam..

Kageyama mengunyah, Hinata menelan ludahnya susah.

GLUK

Di telan bola daging itu, Hinata hanya bisa menatap Kageyama khawatir. Kini giliran Kageyama yang menatapnya.

".. enak."

"Be-benarkah?! Kamu tidak bohong kan?!"

Kageyama mengambil bola daging satu lagi lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Hinata mengunyah, dia harus memastikan perkataan Kageyama.

"Enak…"

"Benarkan?" kageyama tersenyum senang.

Tiba-tiba air mata Hinata tumpah, Kageyama panic melihatnya.

"Kenapa kamu nangis Dumbass?"

Hinata menghapus air matanya,"Ha-habisnya ku pikir akan gagal! Padahal aku sudah membuatnya untukmu.. hiks.. hiks.."

Hinata membuatnya untuknya?

Kageyama menggaruk kepalanya, entah mengapa dia merasa senang mendengarnya.

Di elusnya kepala Hinata,"Te-terima kasih.. rasanya enak. "

Hinata mendongkak menatap wajah kageyama yang memerah,"Hahaha, aku senang kamu menyukainya Kageyama ."

Kageyama tersenyum lega melihatnya, mereka pun berbincang melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

.

"Kageyama!"

Kageyama menoleh dan menatap pemuda yang tengah memanggilnya,"Apa?"

"Ada yang mencarimu."

Pemuda itu menunjuk seorang gadis yang tengah menunduk dengan tatapan malu, kageyama menghela nafas melihatnya.

'Lagi…?'

.

"..Ka-kageyama-kun! A-aku menyukaimu! Berkencan lah denganku!"

Sudah berapa kali kageyama mengalami kejadian ini?

Kageyama memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Kageyama menjawabnya langsung, lagipula dia tidak tertarik dengan urusan cinta.

"Kenapa?! Aku ingin tau alasannya!"

Gadis pemaksa, pikir kageyama. Kageyama menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Kageyama berkata jujur. Tidak ada yang perlu di tutupi bukan. Lagipula dia juga tidak mengenal gadis di depannya itu. Dia tidak ingin Keberadaan Cinta terdaftar dalam kamusnya.

Gadis itu menggeleng,"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Kamu belum tau sebelum mencobanya!"

Rasanya darah kageyama mendidih. Kenapa gadis di depannya ini begitu pemaksa?!

"Berisik!"

Tatapan tajam di berikannya untuk gadis yang kini menatapnya takut.

Kenapa gadis itu tidak mau mengerti?

"Berhenti menyuruhku melakukan apa yang kamu mau. Lagian kamu siapa? Datang-datang hanya menyuruhku kesini dan bicara omongn kosong. Kalau kamu sudah selesai cepat pergi dari hadapanku!"

Kedua mata gadis itu berair, dia lalu berlari meninggalkan kageyama yang masih dalam Bad Mood. Sebenarnya semuanya salah gadis itu, tapi Kageyama juga sudah kelewatan.

Di garuk kepalanya hingga membuat surai hitamnya berantakan, dia pun berjalan , kembali ke kelasnya. Tidak menyadari seseorang yang sedang menyaksikan kejadian itu.

.

"Hei, kalian sudah dengar. Tentang kageyama."

"Ya, aku dengar. Dia jahat sekali ya? Apa dia tidak punya hati?"

"Dia benar-benar menyeramkan!"

Tidak perduli, berpura-pura tidak mendengar, memasang wajah tidak bersalah. Itu lah apa yang kageyama lakukan sekarang.

Dia tidak perduli dengan pandangan orang tentang dirinya. Persetan dengan semua itu, dia hidup untuk bermain bola voli. Bukan hal yang namanya cinta.

"Ah, kageyama!"

Di tatapnya seorang gadis bersurai oranye yang selalu bersemangat. Melihat gadis itu sedikit mengurangi kekesalannya.

"Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum lebar lalu mendekati Kageyama,"Kamu mau makan bareng? Hari ini aku membawa Sandwich, aku membuatnya sendiri!" senyuman lebar dengan tanda V di berikan. Kageyama tersenyum melihatnya.

"O-"

"Hinata-chan!"

Keduanya menoleh dan melihat beberapa gadis yang menatap takut, lebih tepatnya pada kageyama.

"Ah, Mori-san. Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata mendekati gadis yang ternyata teman sekelasnya itu.

Gadis bernama Mori itu menarik Hinata menjauh dari Kageyama, "Jangan dekati dia! Dia menyeramkan!"

"Eh? Tapi aku ingin bareng dengan Kageyama!" Hinata menatap gadis itu kesal.

"Jangan! Dia itu tidak punya hati dan kasar! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu? Ayo kita pergi!" Mori menarik Hinata pergi.

"T-tunggu! Kageyama!"

Hinata hanya bisa memanggil nama Kageyama lalu di bawa pergi oleh gadis- gadis itu.

Kageyama terdiam. Sebenarnya dia ingin menarik tangan Hinata lalu membawanya pergi ke tempat biasa mereka makan. Tapi setelah mendengar apa yang gadis itu katakan, kageyama mengurungkan niatnya.

Dia hanya menunduk lalu pergi dari sana.

"Cih!"

.

TENG TENG TENG

Suara bell berbunyi, siswa-siswi beranjak pergi dan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Nampak cuaca yang terlihat mendung, sepertinya akan ada Hujan lebat hari ini.

Kageyama memasukkan peralatannya lalu beranjak pergi dari kelasnya. Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub, dia akan langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kageyama!"

Kageyama terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang, Hinata berlari menghampirinya.

"…Kenapa kamu kemari?"

Gadis itu tersenyum,"Maaf, tadi kita tidak bisa makan bersama. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan."

Kageyama menatap gadis itu sedih, dia tau apa yang gadis-gadis itu katakan ada benarnya. Mereka tidak salah, Kageyama lah yang salah.

Kageyama menunduk, di kempalkan kedua tangannya.

"… lebih baik kamu menjauh dariku."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Kageyama? Jangan bercanda." Hinata tertawa kecil. Melihat itu kageyama menjadi kesal.

"Aku bilang jangan mendekatiku, menjauh dariku. Aku tidak mau melihatmu." Kageyama berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata berlari mengejarnya, di pegang tangan pemuda bersurai Hitam itu.

"Tunggu! Kenapa? Aku salah apa?! Kalau aku salah, aku minta maaf!"

'Ini bukan salahmu Dumbass! Ini…'

Kageyama mengepis tangan Hinata, hinata terkejut melihatnya. Beberapa murid yang masih belum pulang juga ikut terkejut melihat tindakan Kageyama.

"Berisik! Aku muak denganmu! Berhenti memanggilku Kageyama-Kageyama dengan suara jelek mu itu!"

Hinata menatap kageyama tak percaya, Kageyama menggigit bibirnya. Dia harus mengatakannya. Walaupun tindakannya itu akan menghancurkan hubungan mereka.

"Berhenti mengoceh Voli padaku. Aku tau kamu tidak bisa bermain lagi, lalu kenapa? Itu bukan urusanku. Mau kakimu patah atau tanganmu patah, itu bukan urusanku. Kamu saja yang sejak awal tidak professional." Kageyama mengatakannya dengan nada menyombongkan, walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengutuki dirinya karena sudah mengatakan kata-kata jahat seperti itu.

Dia berjalan pergi, dia tidak berani melihat wajah Hinata sekarang.

"Jangan tunjukkan wajahmu lagi di depanku."

Dia pergi tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Walaupun banyak yang memakinya, banyak yang mengatainya. Dia tidak perduli.

'Maafkan aku Hinata.. lebih baik kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi.'

.

Tit

Di pencetnya tombol Susu stroberi. Lalu diambil susu itu dan di buka. Kageyama hesap susu itu, lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Sepertinya rumor tentang kejadian kemarin sudah menyebar, karena sekarang semuanya menatap Kageyama dengan tatapan benci. Tidak seperti yang lalu saat semuanya menatapnya dengan tatapan takut.

Sejak kejadian itu, Kageyama tidak melihat wajah Hinata sedikit pun. Hinata pasti benar-benar terpukul karena perkataan Kageyama.

Tapi jika dia tidak mengatakannya, Hinata akan semakin terluka. Kageyama tau dirinya tidak pandai bersosialisasi, dan tidak memiliki banyak teman. Dia juga tidak pandai berkata, dan selalu bermain kekerasan.

Lebih baik Hinata tidak mendekatinya lagi. Dia memang tidak perduli pada siapa pun, tapi hinata special. Jika saja Hinata terluka karena dirinya, Kageyama tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei! Bagaimana rasanya sudah membuat banyak gadis patah hati? Kageyama-kun?"

Kageyama menatap pemuda-pemuda yang menatapnya dengan senyuman licik yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Kamu pasti senang bukan? Hobi mu kan menyakiti orang! Hahaha!"

Rasanya kageyama ingin pecah dan menghantam pemuda-pemuda itu. Namun dia menghiraukannya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat bodoh hanya karena pancingan mereka.

"Kenapa Kageyama-kun? Jadi memang benar ya? Hahaha, dasar bajingan!"

Tiga siku-siku tercipta di dahinya.

Dia barbalik dan menatap pemuda-pemuda itu tajam.

"Kamu berisik sekali, memangnya kamu tau apa? Memangnya mendengar rumor bodoh seperti itu membuatmu puas? Lucu sekali, kamu terlihat seperti orang bodoh."

"A-apa yang kamu bilang?!"

BUK

Kageyama memukul dinding tempat di mana pemuda itu bersandar,"Berisik! aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang kamu katakan. Tapi aku tidak suka saat kamu berlagak mengenalku. Melihat wajahmu saja membuatku muak!"

Kageyama pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu yang kini Nampak sangat dendam padanya.

"Sialan!"

.

.

"Kerja bagus semuanya! Kalian bisa pulang sekarang."

Semua anggota Voli pergi, meninggalkan Kageyama yang kini seorang diri.

"Kamu tidak apa di tinggal sendiri? Aku akan membantumu."

Di tatapnya pemuda bersurai Abu-abu , Sugawara Koushi yang sebenarnya adalah Sempainya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Kageyama mengangguk,"Tidak apa Sugawara-san. Aku akan mengunci pintunya setelah selesai. Kamu pulang saja."

Sugawara Nampak ragu, namun dia mengangguk." Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok Kageyama."

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

Di pungutnya bola-bola yang berserakan. Kageyama benar-benar merasa bersalah dan ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri, karena itu dia meminta kapten klub, Sawamura Daichi untuk membiarkannya membersihkan aula setelah latihan.

Di dorongnya ranjang yang sudah terisi bola ke dalam gudang, namun setelah dia menaruh ranjang itu.

SREK

Pintu tertutup.

Kageyama terkejut lalu mencoba membuka pintunya.

"Hahaha! Rasakan itu Kageyama! Tidurlah di sini sampai pagi!"

'Suara itu..!' kageyama mengingatnya, itu suara pemuda yang mengolok-ngoloknya tadi pagi.

"Bye-bye Kageyama-kun! Mimpi Indah!"

BRAK

"Sial!" kageyama memukul pintu keras. Di lihatnya jendela yang berada sedikit tinggi di hadapannya, walaupun mau lewat, jendela itu sudah di pagari dengan pagar besi. "Bagaimana aku bisa keluar?" Tanyanya frsutasi. Dia pun duduk seraya menghela nafas panjang. Dia sedang sial hari ini.

.

Entah berapa jam dia di dalam, dia hanya bisa melihat jendela yang menampakkan langit yang terlihat gelap. Sepertinya hari sudah malam.

".. hahh.. sepertinya aku benar-benar akan bermalam di sini.."

Mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia pun bangkit lalu melempar salah satu bola pada pintu dengan keras hingga menciptakan bunyi BAM yang keras.

BRUK

Menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, dia pun menghela nafas lebih panjang.

SREK

Dirinya terkejut saat mendengar suara. Dilihatnya pintu yang kini terbuka lebar, dan seseorang yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan akan membuka pintunya.

"Hi-hinata?! Kenapa kamu di sini?!"

Hinata menatap Kageyama dengan kondisi bertengah-engah. Air keringat bercucuran, sepertinya gadis itu baru saja berlari.

Gadis itu ambruk di depan Kageyama , Kageyama terkejut lalu mendekatinya.

"Kamu tak apa?"

Hinata mengangguk,"..Ya, aku tidak apa."

Terjadi keheningan setelah itu, mereka tidak tau harus berkata apa. Kalau di pikir-pikir, hubungan mereka masih dalam keadaan kacau setelah apa yang Kageyama katakan pada Hinata kemarin. Mereka tidak mungkin bicara santai seakan kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa bukan?

"… aku tadi bermaksud untuk melihatmu sebentar, Tapi ternyata kamu tidak ada. Jadi aku pergi. Lalu aku mendengar suara keras, aku yakin tadi tidak ada orang makanya aku lari ke sini. Lalu ku lihat gudangnya yang di tahan dengan sapu, jadi kupikir.."

Kageyama terdiam, persis seperti apa yang ingin Hinata katakan.

"..aku terkunci di sini."

Hinata menatapnya bingung,"Kenapa? Apa seseorang mengunci mu?"

Kageyama membuang muka,"Seperti itulah."

Hinata menatapnya seraya mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Karena itulah banyak yang membencimu! Berhenti bertingkah dingin pada semua orang BAKAGEYAMA!"

"HAH? Apa yang kulakukan terserah aku DUMBASS! Berhenti mengaturku!"

"Karena itu kamu tidak punya teman dasar BODOH!"

"Aku tidak butuh teman dasar PENDEK!"

"Aku tidak PENDEK dan lakukan sesuatu dengan anti-sosial mu itu Kageyama!"

"Aku bukan anti-sosial Dumbass! Aku Cuma tidak mengerti caranya!"

"…"

"…"

Keduanya terdiam, deru nafas tak beraturan membuat mereka kelelahan. Percakapan mereka cukup menguras tenaga.

Hinata menatap Kageyama sedih,"..Tentang kejadian kemarin…"

Tubuh Kageyama reflex bergerak saat mendengar kata 'Kemarin', apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Melanjutkan acting buruknya?

"… aku tidak mau menjauh darimu."

…

…

"Hah?"

Di tatapnya Hinata tak percaya, setelah apa yang dia katakan. Hinata berkata tidak ingin menjauh darinya? Apa gadis di depannya bodoh?

"Kamu bodoh Kageyama-kun.."

Mendengar kata 'Bodoh' dari mulut Hinata membuatnya kesal, di tatapnya Hinata kesal. Dia baru saja ingin membalas olokan Hinata, namun dia melihat Hinata…

.. menangis..

"Hikss.. kenapa kamu menyuruhku menjauh darimu..?"

Kageyama menatapnya sedih, dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa pada pertanyaan Hinata tadi.

".. padahal aku ingin terus bersamamu! Kageyama bodoh! Bodoh! Hikss.. hiks.. HUWAAAH!"

Tiba-tiba Hinata menangis keras, melihat itu kageyama kebingungan. Dia hebat dalam urusan membuat seseorang menangis, tapi dia tidak tau cara menghentikan tangisan itu.

"Ja-jangan menangis Dumbass!"

"Huwaaah! A-aku ingin terus bermain denganmu! Makan bersama! Dan juga mengobrol denganmu! Ke-..hikss! kenapa kamu menjauh dariku?!"

Kageyama terdiam, melihat Hinata menangis membuatnya panic. Tapi sekarang dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

Di tatapnya Hinata yang masih menangis. Dalam hati dia merasa bersalah, namun apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia sama sekali tidak berpengalaman untuk menghibur seseorang. Dan lagi sumber masalahnya adalah dirinya.

Menggaruk kepalanya frustasi, dia pun memeluk Hinata ke dalam dekapannya.

"Ka-kageyama?"

"Ck! … kamu pasti ingat apa yang temanmu katakan padaku bukan? Aku kasar, dan jahat. Kemungkinan kamu terluka saat bersamaku adalah 100%, harusnya kamu tau itu Dumbass!"

Mendengar itu Hinata terdiam, tentu saja dia ingat. Malahan, dia melihat kejadian dimana Kageyama membuat gadis yang berasal dari 1-2 itu menangis dengan penolakan yang sangat menyakitkan.

Hinata juga saat itu merasa Kageyama terlalu keterlaluan memperilakukan gadis itu. Namun dia harus menarik perkataannya itu saat melihat ekspresi yang kageyama buat.

".. lebih dari gadis itu, kamu kan yang terlihat lebih menderita?"

Kageyama menatap Hinata tak percaya. Hinata hanya tersenyum miris menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang memancarkan kesedihan.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kamu pikirkan saat itu. Tapi aku tau kamu benar-benar menderita. Tidak ada orang yang mendapat pengakuan cinta yang merasa menderita seperti apa yang kamu lakukan."

Kageyama menunduk. Benar, apa yang Hinata katakan benar. Dia memang sangat menderita. Baginya cinta omong kosong, dia mengatakannya karena ada maksud di balik semua itu.

".. dulu saat SMP.. Senior yang ku kagumi selalu berkencan dengan banyak orang. Dia tipe orang yang suka bersosialisasi seperti mu, banyak yang menyukainya.. aku selalu menyadari dirinya yang selalu mendapat banyak kesulitan karena apa yang bernama cinta.."

Kageyama terduduk, di tatapnya Hinata dengan tatapan sedih.

".. cinta itu menakutkan.. itu yang kupikirkan. Jika cinta membuat permainan Voli ku hancur.. aku tidak membutuhkannya. Voli benar-benar yang terpenting bagiku.. aku tidak mau seseorang menghancurkannya.. "

Hinata menatap kageyama, ekspresi sedih bercampur derita. Hinata mengerti, dia sangat menerti apa yang Kageyama rasakan. Dia juga ingin terus bermain tanpa ada halangan yang menghambatnya, namun ternyata hal yang dia takutkan terjadi dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa bermain karena itu.

"Banyak teman setim ku dulu yang berhenti bermain karena terlalu mementingkan cintanya. Ku pikir itu benar-benar di sayangkan, padahal dia pemain yang hebat. Kenapa dia membuang voli demi gadis seperti itu? Itu yang kupikirkan. Aku pernah menanyakannya padanya, tapi dia membentakku dan mengatakan aku tidak akan pernah mengerti.."

Hinata menghela nafas panjang, di pegangnya kedua pipi kageyama lalu mengarahkan wajah pemuda itu agar menatapnya.

"Kamu tau Kageyama. Walaupun cinta itu menyakitkan, banyak orang yang ingin terus mendapatkan kembali cinta itu. Walaupun harus tersakiti, di abaikan bahkan di jauhi. Jika mereka menginginkannya, mereka pasti bisa melewati semua itu."

Senyuman dia berikan pada pemuda di hadapannya,"Aku memang belum pernah merasakannya, tapi aku mengerti walau hanya melihat."

Di pegangnya tangan Kageyama lalu mengarahkan tangan itu ke dada Kageyama.

"Kalau cinta itu benar-benar indah. Dan menenangkan Hati."

Indah? Apa benar?

Bukannya cinta hanya membuatmu terluka?

"Jika hanya mengakibatkan luka, keberadaan cinta tidak akan pernah ada Bodoh."

Kageyama menatap Hinata tak percaya, apa Hinata baru saja membaca pikirannya?

"Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu. Hanya dengan melihat wajahmu aku sudah tau apa yang kamu pikirkan."

Mengalihkan tatapannya. Kageyama memasang wajah kesal.

Apa dia begitu mudah di baca hingga terlihat hanya dengan melihat ekspresi wajahnya?

"Karena itu kamu tidak perlu takut Kageyama. Jika kamu masih tidak percaya, aku akan berada di sampingmu dan mencari kebenarannya bersamamu. Aku yakin kita akan menemukannya."

Luluh sudah tameng yang dia buat.

Kenapa gadis di hadapannya begitu kuat?

Menembus semua pertahanannya dan kembali mencairkan hatinya yang sudah lama membeku.

"… kenapa kamu melakukan ini..? aku sudah mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakitkan bagimu.. kamu terluka bukan? Aku sudah mengungkit-ungkit masa lalumu!"

Hinata menggeleng,"Aku memang menangis, aku juga sangat terluka karena itu."

"Lalu kenapa?!"

Di tempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kageyama, lalu menatap kedua bola mata kelam itu lekat-lekat.

"Namun tak sekali pun kamu melihatku saat mengatakannya. Kamu tidak bersungguh-sungguh bukan? Apa pun yang terjadi, kamu harus melihat lawan bicaramu tepat di mata. Tapi kamu tidak melakukannya."

Kageyama menatap bola mata Hinata, Hinata pasti terluka. Dia tau itu, tapi semua perkataan Hinata benar.

Dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh.

Sebenarnya dia tidak mau Hinata terluka. Tapi jika bersamanya.. bukannya itu akan semakin parah?

"Tidak ada yang bilang dengan hanya bersamamu membuatku terluka Kageyama. Aku tau kamu memperdulikanku. Dan aku senang mengetahuinya, karena aku juga sangat perduli dengan apa yang terjadi padamu."

".. kenapa? Kenapa kamu begitu peduli padaku?"

Senyuman manis di berikan gadis itu,"Aku juga tidak tau. Yang aku tau aku ingin bersamamu."

Kageyama terdiam,'Kenapa pemikiran kita begitu sama..?'

Kageyama mengangkat tangannya lalu mengelus pipi Hinata pelan , "Aku benar-benar boleh terus bersamamu?"

Hinata mengangguk

"Walaupun kamu tau kemungkinan kamu terluka 100% terjadi karena salah ku?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk.

"Bukan masalah, aku tidak takut terluka. Selama aku bersamamu."

Perlahan air mata Kageyam turun membasahi pipinya, ini lah apa yang dia tunggu-tunggu selama ini.

Keberadaan seseorang yang akan selalu mendukungnya dalam permainan bola volinya. Menerimanya apa adanya. Bahkan tidak takut bersamanya.

"Kenapa kamu menangis Kageyama? Aku bilang aku akan bersamamu bukan? Aku benar-benar serius loh!"

Senyuman lebar yang terlukis di wajah manis Hinata, selalu membuat Mood nya membaik begitu saja.

Walaupun mereka selalu bertengkar, dan terkadang memiliki pendapat yang berbeda. Hinata tidak pernah mengkritik apa pun yang dia katakan. Hinata menerimanya. Dia menerima semua pendapatnya. Dia bahkan tidak mendengar kan apa yang orang-orang katakan tentang dirinya.

Perlahan lengan kekar Kageyama mengelilingi pinggul Hinata, di dekap gadis itu erat dalam pelukannya.

"…Aku ingin terus bersamamu.."

" Hm, aku juga."

"..bermain voli denganmu.."

"Aku tidak tau bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Tapi aku akan bermain denganmu."

"..makan masakan buatanmu…"

"Aku pasti membuatkan nya untukmu."

Kageyama menatap Hinata lekat.

"Aku ingin kamu memperhatikan diriku saja.. jangan lihat yang lain."

Hinata menatapnya tak percaya. Ucapannya barusan.. terdengar seperti pengakuan cinta.

"Kageyama, kamu terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang menyatakan cinta." Hinata tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Kageyama terkejut, dia baru sadar setelah Hinata mengatakannya.

Apa jangan-jangan dia…

"… jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu .. apa kamu akan terus bersamaku?"

Di tatapnya Hinata serius. Dia ingin memastikannya. Dia benar-benar yakin sudah..

"Tentu saja aku akan bersamamu. Aku akan terus bersamamu Kageyama."

… jatuh cinta pada Hinata.

Kageyama tersenyum, di belainya poni Hinata yang kini menutupi iris oranye yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu menurutmu kita ini apa?"

"Sepasang Kekasih?" jawab Hinata berpura-pura ragu.

Kageyama tertawa.

"Dumbass"

"Hehehe."

Keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah mereka. Bagaikan magnet yang saling menarik, membuat kedua saling-

CUP

-berciuman.

"Kamu menciumku Kageyama." Hinata tertawa kecil, di tutupnya bibirnya yang tadi bersentuhan dengan milik Kageyama. Tidak bisa di pungkiri betapa malunya dirinya setelah menyentuh bibir hangat itu. Kedua pipinya memerah karena malu.

Kageyama dengan kondisi yang sama, namun berusaha terlihat tegar seakan hal tadi bukanlah apa-apa.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

"Hehehe, aku juga. Aku mencintaimu Kageyama."

.

TENG TENG TENG

Kageyama memasukkan buku-bukunya dan hendak pergi jika saja..

"Hei Kageyama! Bagaimana malammu? Kamu bermimpi indah?"

Kageyama menoleh dan menemukan pelaku penguncian dirinya di gudang kemarin.

'Ternyata aku sekelas dengannya ya? Aku baru sadar.' Dan baru sadarlah kageyama ternyata dia sekelas dengan pemuda itu. Dia tidak terlalu perduli dengan lingkungan kelas dan siapa saja teman sekelasnya, di pikirannya hanya ada voli hingga membutakan semuanya.

"Hahaha, aku yakin kamu kelaparan semalam. Pasti banyak yang menemanimu kan semalam? Misalnya tikus dan kecoa! Hahaha!"

Kageyama hanya menatapnya malas, pemuda itu terlihat sok berkuasa. Menyebalkan.

Dilihat teman sekelasnya yang juga ikut tertawa mendengar ocehan pemuda itu.

Kageyama hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju pemuda itu.

"Siapa yang bilang aku bermalam? Tentu saja tidak. Setelah itu aku keluar dan pulang tentunya."

"Hah?! Pa-padahal aku yakin semua orang sudah pulang! Bagaimana bisa kamu-?!"

Kageyama menyeringai,"Ada malaikat yang datang menolongku."

"Hah? Omong kosong! Berhenti mengada. Mana ada yang mau menolo-"

SREK

"Kageyama! Ayo makan bareng!"

Semua menoleh dan menatap Hinata yang baru saja membuka pintu. Dengan senyumannya yang tak pernah lepas.

"Tunggu, aku kesana sekarang." Di tatap pemuda yang kini menatapnya tak percaya."Berkatmu aku memiliki malaikat itu. Terima kasih , ternyata teman sekelas itu saling membantu ya? Mulai sekarang aku janji akan membantumu jika aku bisa. Permisi." Dia pun mendekati Hinata dengan senyuman kemenangan. Dia benar-benar puas sekarang.

"Apa menunya hari ini?"

Hinata mengangkat dua bento di tangannya,"Pork Curry dengan telur di atasnya. Aku jamin rasanya enak!"

Mendengar itu Kageyama tersenyum lebar. "Kamu benar-benar tau apa yang kusuka." Ucapnya seraya merangkul pinggul Hinata.

"Eh? Kamu suka Pork Curry? Kalau begitu harus selalu kuingat , beritahu semua makanan kesukaan mu Kageyama. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu!"

Kageyama tersenyum, lalu dia menoleh ke belakang menatap semua yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Hinata- _Koi_!"

Setelah ucapan terakhir itu mereka pergi meninggalkan semuanya yang masih terus mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

"EEEEHHHH?!"

 **THE END**


End file.
